


Особенности воспитания

by Aratale



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasy, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratale/pseuds/Aratale
Summary: Кроха дочь пришла к отцу, и спросила кроха...
Relationships: Bleden Mark/Fatebinder
Kudos: 5





	Особенности воспитания

День с самого утра оказался крайне насыщенным на события, но Бледен Марк всё ещё надеялся, что ночь проведёт не в пыточной, а вместе со своей женой. Заодно расскажет любимой Владычице интересные новости от устранённой группы заговорщиков. Он как раз приступал к пыткам последнего выжившего — так, потехи ради решил помучить, а не убивать быстро. Всю необходимую информацию Бледен Марк уже успел узнать от остальных подельников этого пленника, которые сейчас валялись мёртвыми на полу. Так что Архонт Теней не видел причин отказывать себе в маленьком развлечении. Тем более пытать тех, кто посмел пойти против его милой и любимой малышки особенно приятно.

Неожиданно тени в углу шевельнулись, быстро чернея, и вскоре из них шагнула маленькая девочка лет пяти. Светлые волосы, собранные в аккуратную косичку, казались почти белыми из-за тёмной кожи девочки. Её яркие золотистые глаза мерцали в полутьме, словно два огонька.

Осмотревшись, девочка целенаправленно пошла к Бледену Марку, зная, что он её уже успел и заметить, и почувствовать. По пути чуть не запнулась о труп. Поглядев на зарезанного мужчину, она просто переступила через руку и пошла дальше, оставшись совершенно равнодушной к убитому незнакомцу. 

Архонт Теней, отвлёкшись от своего занятия, молчаливо наблюдал за маленькой гостьей. Сама Адара, подойдя к Марку, подняла голову, рассматривая его.

— Пап, а ты почему в крови? — с детской непосредственностью спросила она, невинно хлопая глазами. В общем-то, прыгать по теням к родным Адара научилась быстро. Другое дело, что много так перемещаться она пока что не могла: маленькая ещё, сил не хватает и концентрации.

— Привет, детка, — отозвался Марк, добродушно усмехнувшись, и покрутил нож в руках. — Потому что я работаю. Видишь? — он указал остриём ножа на подвешенного пленника. — А ты почему пришла? Мать наругала за что-то?

— Нет, не ругала. Мама работает, — Адара потрогала носком ботинка лужу крови, а потом снова поглядела на Марка. — Я соскучилась. Все соскучились, а заняты. А я не занята и пришла.

— Резонно, — Архонт Теней усмехнулся и кивнул. — Брат тоже занят и не может поиграть с сестренкой?

— Его наказали за шалости, — охотно отозвалась Адара, сдавая брата. — Должен был в библиотеке сидеть, но всё равно сбежал с другими играть и по крышам лазить. Сам сказал, что мне нельзя, — она обиженно надулась. — Это нечестно! Почему ему можно, а мне нельзя?

Марк насмешливо фыркнул. Откуда у его сына взялась такая любовь к авантюрам оставалось неясным, но глядя на него Архонт Теней невольно вспоминал себя в молодости. Столько любопытства, столько энергии… Глядя на Мэйву, Бледен Марк улыбался и понимал, что не мог сказать, что дух авантюризма сын унаследовал только от него.

— Маленькая еще, — пояснил Марк. Отвернувшись, он полюбовался на свои труды, потом взял другой нож и снова принялся за дело. — И ему тоже нельзя, просто он этого не понимает. И не думает о последствиях…

Адара задумчиво покивала и немного понаблюдала за работой отца. Крики и стоны пленника её ничуть не смущали, как и запах свежей крови. А вот разложенные на столе инструменты вызывали интерес.

— А зачем вот это? — она указала на нож у Марка в руках. — А почему дяденька в синяках? А почему он жив, а остальные — нет? А почему он кричит? Ему больно, да? А зачем ему делать больно? Он что-то плохое сделал?

Архонт Теней замер на несколько секунд, размышляя, стоит ли отвечать ребёнку, а потом снова вернулся к работе. Адара, конечно, была смышленой девочкой, но всё же оставалась маленьким ребёнком.

— Это чтобы делать ему больно, — начал он, немного помолчав. Порой количеством задаваемых вопросов Адара жутко напоминала мать. — Да, он кричит, потому что это и правда больно. Он в синяках и можно делать ему больно, потому что он хотел убить твою маму. И да, милая, это плохо. Он жив, потому что не стал первым мертвым в этой комнате. Я ответил на твои вопросы, детка? — Марк обернулся на дочь и мягко улыбнулся ей.

Адара моргнула и, кажется, успела уловить момент, когда глаза отца из залитых тьмой ярко вспыхивают золотом. И хотела уже об этом спросить, но передумала, ухватившись за другую мысль.

— А зачем они хотели убить маму? — с непониманием уточнила Адара. — Она же хорошая. 

Архонт Теней хмыкнул. 

— Ну… — Марк запнулся, не зная, как лучше объяснить ребёнку, что у Владычицы врагов всегда будет достаточно, а потом все же произнёс: — Потому что они против того, что делает твоя мама, детка. Им это просто не нравится, вот и решили убить.

Адара нахмурилась, обдумывая слова.

— Но… Это ведь глупо, — и посмотрела на отца, ожидая то ли его поддержки, то ли опровержения. — Мне вот не нравится Олиф, он вредный, но я же его не убиваю…

— Глупо, — согласился Марк, возвращаясь к работе. — Очень глупо идти против Владыки. Но не глупо убивать этих заговорщиков за то, что они едва не убили твою маму. Это правильно, милая. Не они первые, не они последние. У твоей мамы всегда будет много врагов.

Пленник неловко дёрнулся.

— Не правда! Мы всего лишь хоте… — попытку оправдания Марк тут же пресёк. Чёрные тени взметнулись и, обхватив пленника за горло, попросту забили ему рот, не давая ничего сказать. Адара, посмотрев на дёргающегося пленника, нахмурилась ещё сильнее и снова повернулась к отцу.

— Убивать, если хотят убить кого-то близкого — это правильно? — Адара чуть склонила голову к плечу, неотрывно глядя на Марка золотистыми глазами.

— Да, — Марк кивнул и снова обернулся на дочь, но в этот раз уже протягивая ей нож рукоятью вперед. — Хочешь попробовать?

Адара шагнула ближе и взяла нож. Для маленьких детских рук он был явно велик и тяжеловат, так что Адара ухватилась за рукоять двумя руками, обвив их своими тенями.

Посмотрев на израненного и побитого пленника, который смотрел на неё с мольбой и страхом, девочка нервно облизала губы. Адара явно сомневалась, что стоит пытать этого мужчину, но всё же он попытался убить её мать. 

Бледен Марк молчаливо наблюдал за эмоциями на лице дочери и тем, как она хмурится, решая, пробовать или же нет. Архонт Теней не торопил, давая время. Будет лучше, если девочка сама решит, чего хочет. Всё же умышленное причинение боли дело тонкое и своеобразное и явно не детское, поэтому если дочь откажется, настаивать он не станет.

— А что надо делать? — наконец спросила она, посмотрев на отца.

Мужчина, которого Марк пытал, с ужасом уставился на маленькую девочку. Тени, затыкающие ему рот, рассеялись.

— Девочка… не надо… — проскулил он со смесью боли и ужаса.

Адара нахмурилась и снова поглядела на отца.

— Нужно надавить и провести лезвием по коже. Смотри, — Марк подвинул дочь ближе к жертве и, накрыв ее ладошки своей рукой на рукояти, провел ножом по коже заговорщика, надавив. Острое лезвие легко вспороло кожу и прошло глубже, из раны тут же потекла кровь, а мужчина снова закричал от боли. Архонт Теней посмотрел на дочь. — Понятно?

Адара покивала головой. Бледен Марк усмехнулся и убрал свою руку, давая девочке самой попробовать сделать нужный надрез. Адара себя ждать не заставила и с энтузиазмом попыталась повторить. Пленник дёрнулся, громко взвыв от боли. Бледен Марк лишь удовлетворённо хмыкнул: вышло неплохо, хоть сил ребёнку явно не хватало и выходило не так глубоко, как стоило бы. 

— Правильно? - спросила Адара, посмотрев на Марка. 

— Девочка, не делай этого! — со всхлипами воскликнул мужчина, попытавшись хоть как-то отодвинуться от пугающей его девочки. — Хорошие девочки не должны такое делать!

— Правильно. Но силенок пока маловато, — Марк одобрительно кивнул и подмигнул дочери. Его тени тем временем хищно обняли пленного и свились вокруг него кольцами, не давая двигаться. Марк махнул рукой дочери. — А дяденьку не слушай. Он плохой, твою маму чуть не убил.

— Я не слушаю! — довольно заявила Адара, покивав головой для убедительности, и поудобнее перехватила нож. — А дальше как?

— А дальше продолжай делать так, как я тебе показал. С другими инструментами тебе пока рановато знакомиться.

— А их много, да?

Адара сделала новый надрез, от усердия даже высунув кончик языка.

— Инструментов? — уточнил Марк, а потом кивнул и потрепал дочь по волосам, растрепав светлые пряди. — Очень. Узнаешь, сколько именно и какие, когда немного подрастешь, хорошо? Иначе мне твоя мама голову открутит.

— А почему открутит? — Адара отвлеклась и, подняв голову, посмотрела на Бледена Марка. — А брат уже знает? А он пробовал, да?

В общем-то, не было большим секретом, что Адара завидует старшему брату, потому что тот уже тренировался куда серьёзнее. Ей самой пока давали упражнения только на общее развитие выносливости, ловкости и меткости. Не то, чтобы зависть у Адары была прям злой, нет, ей просто хотелось быть как брат поскорее, а потом как мама с папой. Марк на это всё смотрел снисходительно, не видя смысла вмешиваться, как и Мэйва. В конце концов, у их детей и так вполне хорошие родственные отношения, не у каждого брата и сестры такие. Впрочем, пока они дети, всё не так уж сложно. Отношения могут начать портиться в более взрослом возрасте, но этого бы не хотелось. Терять свою семью Архонт Теней готов не был и вряд ли хоть когда-нибудь будет к такому готов.

— Он знает и пробовал, да, — отозвался Марк и посмотрел на другие свои инструменты. Задумчиво почесал подбородок и пояснил: — Открутит, потому что очень беспокоится о твоей безопасности и считает, что тебе этим стоит начать заниматься попозже, чем это начал делать твой брат. Так что, то, что мы тут с тобой делаем, большой секрет, хорошо?

Марк улыбнулся дочери и приложил палец к губам. Адара охотно кивнула, сверкнув золотистыми глазами.

— Хорошо, я ничего не скажу маме, — согласилась она. — А когда брат начал? И разве это опасно? — она неуверенно потыкала ножом в бок мужчины и тот дёрнулся.

— Лет в шесть-семь, — задумчиво отозвался Марк, наблюдая за девочкой. Та уже подустала от монотонного занятия, а пленник жалобно скулил, время от времени прося девочку остановиться. Язык вырвать, что ли? — Тебя мама не хочет лет до десяти подпускать к этому делу. И да, это опасно без взрослых. В идеале — без родителей вообще пока в такие ситуации не лезь. Будь благоразумна, милая, хорошо?

— Ладно, — не стала упрямиться Адара. — А почему брат в шесть-семь, а мне в десять? Это же так долго… — она расстроено поглядела на жертву. Задумалась над чем-то, а потом опустила нож, направив остриё к паху мужчины. — Пап, а если туда ткнуть, больно будет?

Мужчина побледнел ещё сильнее, хотя казалось, что больше некуда.

— Н-не надо… — просипел он.

— Смотря как сильно ткнуть, — Марк хищно оскалился, глядя на пленника, и сложил руки на груди. — Но, на самом деле, почти всегда очень и очень больно. Попробуй, если хочешь.

Ну, а что Адара. Папенька сказал «пробуй», она и попробовала: ткнула, не жалея сил. Мужчина взвыл от боли так, что Адара даже чуть отступила, вцепившись в нож, а маленькие тени вокруг девчушки беспокойно заметались, потемнев. 

— Тш-ш, все хорошо, девочка, — Марк тут же оказался рядом с дочерью, и его тени ласково и успокаивающе обняли её, не давая испуганной девочке исчезнуть в тенях. — Все хорошо, милая, не бойся его так, слышишь?

— Я не боюсь, — отозвалась Адара, хотя и слышно было, что храбрится. Впрочем, в тенях отца она быстро успокоилась, чувствуя защиту и поддержку. Так что уверенность в своих действиях пришла вновь. Сглотнув и глядя, как капает кровь на пол с насквозь промокшей ткани между ног мужчины, Адара осторожно и негромко уточнила: — А… ему очень больно, да?

— Да… очень, — кивнул Марк и невольно поморщился. — Я бы даже сказал, более чем. Но не стоит его жалеть, милая. Он заслужил. Уверена, что хочешь сейчас продолжать?

Адара помолчала, неуверенно глядя на окровавленный нож в собственных руках. После чего перевела взгляд на Марка и кивнула.

— Я могу.

— Охотно верю, — кивнул Архонт Теней и мягко забрал нож у дочери, подметив её усталость. — Но все же давай на сегодня закончим, хорошо? Тебе стоит отдохнуть. Иди к маме, а я закончу и скоро приду.

Девочка испуганно помотала головой и ухватилась за руку Марка.

— А просто остаться нельзя? — Адара с надеждой поглядела на отца. — Мама работает с дядей Туноном. Он стра-ашный.

Марк на мгновение замер, глядя на отчего-то напуганную дочь, а потом все же кивнул. В его глазах мелькнули смешинки, а губы невольно расползлись в насмешливой улыбке.

— Ладно. Раз здесь тебе не так страшно, как с дядей Туноном, тогда оставайся. Мы тут с тобой все равно почти закончили, — сказал он. Повертев нож в руках, вышел вперед дочери, чтобы быстро закончить с пленным. Убивать разом не хотелось, но и тянуть Марк не собирался. — Посиди пока на стуле.

Адара послушно кивнула и отступила назад, не став мешать. Осмотревшись, она заметила чистый стул в углу и пошла туда. Забравшись, она устроилась поудобнее, и некоторое время наблюдала за отцом. Его занятие ничуть не пугало Адару: она прекрасно понимала, что есть люди, которым можно делать больно. Эти вот, например, ведь они попытались убить маму. А мать Адара любила, как и отца. И раз папа говорит, что им можно делать больно, значит это так.

Тёплые мягкие тени Марка всё ещё укутывали его дочь, защищая и не давая замёрзнуть — темницы не отличались хорошим отоплением. Зевнув, девочка поёрзала, устраиваясь поудобнее, а потом прикрыла глаза. На самом деле, после тяжёлого в учёбе дня её клонило в сон, и крики пленника её ничуть не смущали. А мягкие, густые и приятные тени отца убаюкивали, напоминая девочке чем-то большое одеяло. 

Бледен Марк закончил с пленным достаточно быстро. Вытерев руки от крови, он сложил все свои инструменты на место. Потом поглядел на уснувшую дочь и, бесшумно подойдя, ласково погладил по волосам. Бережно подхватив ребёнка на руки, Бледен Марк шагнул в почерневшие тени и исчез, оставив в помещении лишь изуродованные после пыток трупы.


End file.
